Wrath of Darkness
by SnakeSlinger
Summary: In a time of obscurity, a vile threat returns to worsen matters and destroy what the name James T. Kirk resembles.
1. A Goodbye

_Captain's Log, stardate 2265.98 - Personal Entry_

_Well, we've made it this far. The Enterprise's voyage has come to an end and she's set to be decommissioned-and in her prime too. Five years...all so fast. All the things we've been through...summed up in some damn database for prudes to skim over. It's been day after day I've kept telling them to prolong her flight, but it's not happening. Even Spock tried. Oh well we're here at Spacedock to lock her up for good._

The USS Enterprise shot out from warp speed, nearing Earth's spacedock. Earth's spacedock was tube shaped, with a mushroom for a top that orbited Earth since it was first built in 2248, although Prime Spock said it would be built in 2279. He accepted the anomaly since after all they were living in a altered reality. The Enterprise strolled into one of it's docking bay's, dropping in between dozens of other decommissioned starships even older than USS Kelvin. Some would call it a museum-others a den of forgotten garbage.

Jim drew a breath. "Well this is it" He said, perking himself up. "Our voyage ends here"

Spock caught Uhura shedding a tear from her right eye and wiping it off as if she were scratching her eyes. He sensed an emotional attachment between her and the ship. Like Jim, she had thought of it as home, home for one big family. He couldn't help but be bothered and resort to human comforting. He approached her with all the softness he could. "It's okay" She smiled, relieved.

"Okay" She clasped onto him with all her strength. In front of everyone, it still felt timeless and secluded. Even Jim had to admit that he himself was going to miss her too. All the times he swat Spock's arm on his way into the bridge, all the times he hollered at Bones to "buckle up" before engaging warp, all the times he overheard Scotty squealing at Keenser through the communicator. An era, a generation had ended and he was one to witness it.

He had to address it. "I know we're all gonna miss her...but just remember that it was the Enterprise that made you the people are now. Noble...courageous...understanding" He could only utter a few more words. "It was the Enterprise"

"All current residents of the USS Enterprise" A yelping voice filtered through the intercoms. "You may now exit the starship in an orderly conduct" Only seconds after the brief announcement, the ship turned into a bee hive, hundreds of crewmen swarming into all directions with their belongings, all hoping to be the first ones to get the hell out. Meanwhile the bridge remained plenty. Jim sunk his head down, to glance at the chair that defined him one last time. But what he thought was five minutes was actually half an hour.

"Captain" Spock called out with great regret.

Jim couldn't turn nonetheless move a single foot. "I'll be right there"

"Yes Captain" Spock backed into the turbolift, planted there frozen much to Jim's surprise.

"What are you waiting for Spock?"

Spock tilted his head, lauding Jim with his gaze, which said enough for Jim. "I shall not abandon my Captain...Captain"

Those eyes...those words was itself a goodbye, which could only serve but a faint grin on Jim's face. "Thank you for your service, Officer" He hissed, leaving behind all his warm memories and entering the turbolift.


	2. Darkness Awakens

**Note: Spoilers if you haven't seen 'Into Darkness'**

* * *

_I...I can feel myself. I can feel my arms...my legs...no longer cold and trenching. My eyes...they wont...they won't_ _open._

He didn't care when or where he was, he just needed to open his eyes. But they were hatched down, sealed together like a zipper. All he could remember was that damn Vulcan serving him a heavy punch to his left temple and then everything eclipsed into darkness. It could of been five minutes or five decades since then. He felt the same gears and shifts he was left to sleep in centuries ago. This could mean his family was still with him, and that's all he would need to keep moving. Eventually his eyes freed itself, a flash of brightness submerging his vision.

_Oh god..._

He found himself again in the same god forsaken chamber, aligned in a row carrying the rest of his family. They lied there, so peacefully and undisturbed. What had seemed as a bleak sight of the past was a beautiful, endless moment for Khan. Nothing could take what he was feeling away...it was too powerful even for the revelation that they were still trapped...but they were still cared for in his eyes. The first thing that came into his mind was to get them out of those clunking machines. He climbed out of the chamber with ease so that he would remain unnoticed. He reached a glowing console beside the main exit, popping in codes that would guarantee him access to anything

_One at a time...one at a time._

A chamber jarred open, dispersing a moist fog. He waited and waited for any signs of life when the horrid echoes of choking came. He rushed over, hopping onto the chamber and waving away the veiling gas. It was a young man with blond-brownish hair. He gasped for air, his face reddening with shortness of breath.

"Don't...dont!" Khan shouted, pressing against his chest. "Don't!" It wasn't long until the man stopped breathing and his lifeless face grew pale. Khan gulped, pulling back as droplets fell from his rifled eyes. "What did I do?"

_They're...imprisoned here...because of me...because of me...because of me. My brothers and sisters...imprisoned...he will feel my sorrow ..he will feel the souring ache in my soul once he feels the darkness I have felt. Pure Darkness...__  
_


	3. Putting It Aside

_I'm so sorry..._

Khan felt useless, tucking away his dead brother with a discolored rag from the Eugenics he had kept to himself. His shallow eyes showed through the gaping tears, Khan shutting them lightly with his fingers. As hard as he could, he couldn't escape this guilt that burned up inside him-he had to turn it into anger and frustration to endure. Not much people knew how moving he was and that he had to lock up all his grief and fear. They just assumed he was heartless and cold.

_They believe no weaknesses in me...they believe no end to me and they must continue believing it..._

But it came close once when he shed a tear before James and Spock when he was held in the brig, muttering on about his lost family. He couldn't hold it in any longer but since then he swore to himself he wouldn't repeat this slip of mind, but then again he could still feel joy and not just anguish. Leaving the young man to rest in his closed chamber, Khan soaked in all tears and coiled back to the console, punching in more perplexing hack codes, breaking into the main database. This is where a gigantic web of information lied; his gateway.

"Search for Khan Singh" He said in his cold, eerie voice.

"One result for search" Khan Singh" The computer's unruffled voice replied.

"Show result"

"Showing result - Khan Singh, one of many overseers of the Augments, genetically engineered superhumans that dominated over fifty-six countries in total during the 1990's. This catastrophic event was known as the Eugenics War"

_Catastrophic? Please, we were assisting the world in its darkest hour, when all had lost hope. They were safe in our hands, we made sure to stabilize all of earth under our fair rule...now we are remembered as senseless brutes? Truly despicable..truly disgusting of these frail humans to do so. Unable to admit their wrongdoing and instead creating a cold blooded scapegoat to lie to themselves of who the true monsters were.._

"Skip"

"Skipping through results - After plummeting the USS Vengeance into San Francisco, California on Earth, he was apprehended by First Officer Spock and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. The war criminal was placed in suspended animation once more along with the rest of his augments, quartered on the space station of Regula I that currently orbits Ceti Alpha V"

"Keep going"

"Regula 1 - A federation scientific research laboratory directed under Dr. Carol Marcus and currently operating the Genesis project, which initiates a goal to make humanoid life possible on whereby inhabitable planets by reducing its main subject to sub atomic size and re-arranging its matter in a regenerative process. There has only been one phase completed and the second is still in the works"

"Interesting...is it possible to launch a lock-down sequence in the main laboratories?"

"Indeed it is"

A grin cringed on Khan's face. "_The time has come for my reign to commence_

* * *

After the Enterprise was decommissioned, Spock had been promoted the admiral, deciding he should first visit Earth. For one, Uhura had been staying there with a friend and he could also check up on himself. Prime Spock had often spent days wandering the Academy's meager but intimate gardens, reminiscing of when he and Jim had to deal with each other in their early days at the Academy. Even though a rocky start, he saw it as the start of what would be an unforgettable time with an unforgettable man. The only other place he could recapture those days was with young Spock and Jim and for that reason he decided to stay in this new reality instead of searching for a way back- or in other words, it was simply logical to remain. As so, Spock found the "Prime" sitting beside a 21st century fountain which had also brought back memories of his "1986" expedition.

"Spock" The younger Spock called out, wishing he had not disturbed the wise old Vulcan. Prime turned away from the dripping water, a smile stretched across his enfeebled face.

"Why hello" He greeted, approaching Spock as if he were a son. "Why what brings you here?"

"I wanted to confirm your well being" Spock explained, clutching onto his broad shoulder. He didn't know it then, but Prime was what he saw in a father-reassuring and full of hope. He had noticed a great deal of his mother's side in him-and it didn't bother him that one day he would be like him, it gave him more light of what was ahead.

"Well don't you worry. I am doing quite fine"

"How is the New-Vulcan progressing?" Good news was the only thing that could fill his heart right now.

"Incredible" He grinned. "The Vulcan population has spread over to a hundred million in total. As I predicted, Vulcan shall prosper once more"

"I am truly relieved Spock" It still felt strange addressing his own name.

In the midst of their conversation, Prime had caught Uhura by a stationary shuttle, charming and captivating as he had known her in his reality-yet for some reason he felt closer to this version. It was then when he had realized that young Spock had great feelings for the earthling more than he imagined than he could. He knew what he had to do next. "Why it looks like a friend" Prime said, pointing towards the lieutenant.

"Spock if you would-"

"I wouldn't mind at all"

"Thank you" Spock saluted Prime, making for her. At first he hesitated, seeing as she was carrying on a chat with Chekov, giggling and whatnot but then again what would Prime say? He'd knew he'd be wrong not to, it was himself who'd be ashamed. He eventually carried forward, tapping her shoulder. She turned over, blowing up with joy.

"Spock!" She cheered. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Same as with I" He broached, embracing a hug with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the woman I love"

As unwavering as it was, it would make her next words more difficult to say. "Spock.." She bawled. "I um..have to tell you something"

"Why are you producing these tears? Are you not pleased with my arrival?"

"No..it's that" Making the words out was the hardest thing she ever had to do with him. "I'm being stationed to the USS Reliant..." Spock eyes wearied red. He was sure that something was going to blow up in his face.

"Yes"

"And...and we're not coming back for another five years"

Spock's world stopped in a heartbeat. _Not coming...five years_

Spock glanced at Prime, who nodded at him. He could only repeat his own words. _Put aside logic...do what feels right_

"Nyota" His voice fissured. "I am going to miss you so much"

"Me too, Spock. Me too"

"Uhura" Chekov stumped in his Russian accent "Itz zime" His spirits were dumped down too, seeing them so miserable. _Itz's better to endz it now_

Spock freed himself from Uhura's wrap to wipe his tears away. "It would be logical to enter the shuttle in an orderly conduct"

Uhura simpered at Spock, who was only trying to make her look good. "That's a good idea" Uhura stepped aboard the shuttle, and as the rail was closing up between them, she said the words "I love you" The shuttle activated, gaining movement as it propelled high above the Vulcan, shooting away into a faint glint of light. Spock drew a rigid breath, slumping back to Prime.

"She won't be back" Spock murmured, couching his head down. Prime couldn't bear the hardship, grabbing Spock from the shoulders and locking him with a toning hug to better himself.

"I know" He told the young Vulcan. _Now we are one_

* * *

**I realize there will be debate how Spock had gotten promoted to Admiral so quickly. It is the same reason Kirk got promoted to Captain in some short time. Not only did Prime Spock's influence play a role but his contributions to science with the retrieval of Khan's altered blood.**


	4. Ripping Away

_Feels kinda weird being called Admiral Kirk. I never really figured myself to be an authority figure, but hey I got this far so I know I got here for a reason. The first thing I've been trying to do since I've got back from Earth's spacedock was find Spock and say something to the guy. He looked down and I know he won't show it but I can cheer him up sometimes. I've looked in an out the Academy...can't find him anywhere. Old Spock won't spill a word neither...starting to worry for the pointy-eared bastard. Even though he's a pain in the ass, he's a good guy and like a brother to me..I can't let him go by in the dark. I was right onto the Vulcan when I got called into some lousy conference with a bunch of other admirals...still not the same without Pike...they expect me to be his replacement of sorts...never happening._

Jim entered a room carrying a sea of men and women that were old enough to be his grandparents. It was then when he definitely knew Prime played some sort of role in his promotion.

_That pointy eared..._

Jim was breaking down with sweat, finding out he had been the last one to arrive, over a dozen admirals patiently staring at him, telling him to sit the hell down with their heaving eyes. Pulling out a chair right in the middle of the table, crossed his arms and wished he hadn't pissed them off too much.

"Morning" He said smiling, hoping they'd smile back.

"Now that you are here Admiral" Said an elderly man with white hair, pretending as if he hadn't heard Kirk "We may begin our session"

"Alright, cool"_ Oh god why'd I just say that?_

"I have not yet introduced myself properly have I?" He asked, stretching his arm out for a handshake. "Henry Styles"

"James Kirk" He greeted, still awed by the name. He heard it before, he just didn't know where. "Say, you're not the same Styles that will command the USS Excelsior?"

Styles' vain kicked in, smirking. "Why yes. You know, the USS Excelsior will be the fastest flagship Starfleet will ever see" He boasted.

That's funny because Jim remembered what Scotty had said about the ship. _If my grandma had a wagon, it'd be the Excelsior_

"Well that's nice" Jim phonied.

"Yes...yes it is. Now Jim"

"Yes" Like Spock, he realized something was going to blow up.

"The reason we called this conference is to demonstrate a transmission we received from Regula I"

_Khan._

Styles turned to the blank screen on the wall. "Computer, play transmission number 1"

"Playing transmission..."

As expected, Khan appeared on the screen, his gaunt presence dominating the room. There were wide gashes cut across his chest, arms, and notably his face. The other thing that Jim couldn't help notice was a laboratory behind him, bursting with fiery sparks from here and there, cracked computer screens, and leaking gas containers.

"Hello Jim" Khan simpered. "I would assume you've seen my handy work already"

_That piece of..._Jim's head throbbed with a boiling ache that consumed him. He was determined not to let Khan break him...but it was difficult. They've suffered the same misery and yet Khan wants him to relive. He should understand..not vouch upon it. That was the one difference between them; mercy.

"Now if you mind me calling you Jim, Jim" Khan laughed. "I shall unfold my doing" He was enjoying the fact Jim would in fact be irritated so deeply, and it was proven. "You see, I was a man just like you. I wanted to help, I wanted to assure, I wanted to give hope" His words turned brisk. "And the one thing I was afraid to lose...was taken away from me by the people who called _us_ monsters. I believed that if they realized what it truly felt to have that ripped away from them, they would learn my pain and end their ignorance"

Jim could tell that he meant it..it wasn't some sham to stall anyone..it he really felt that way. Jim had learned enough from Khan to when he was bluffing or not, there was this little beacon in his eyes to show you it, but Jim soon discerned that he was the only person who saw it and that only made him feel closer, more imminent to what Khan _was_. He wasn't a cruel savage, or a malevolent mastermind, he was _misunderstood_ just like him. But this didn't meant he felt sympathy, he only felt sorry for him and no more.

"Take you for example, Jim. You are no doubt a gallant leader, but it doesn't change the fact you're scared, it burns you to feel unworthy and pointless when it comes to who you've loved so much; your family" Khan stepped to the side to reveal three familiar figures tied up and gagged against the wall, struggling to loosen free.

"Chekov" Jim whimpered. _Uhura...Carol_

"Do you feel weak Jim? Do you feel weak and in the dark?" Khan's faced straightened. "I hope with all that's left in me that you do"

The transmission buzzed into static. "Transmission has ended"

Jim had only thing on his mind and he was determined to get it done. "Give me the Enterprise back" He barked, clearing away from his chair.

"Admiral" Styles begged like a servant. "I realize this is a..."

_Don't undermine me._ "No you don't realize goddamit! Those people...that man is my responsibility and my responsibility only, you hear me?!"

"Quite clear admiral"

"Then shut up and get me my ship..._now_"

* * *

_**Be honest, and tell me what you really think. I would want to know the pros and cons to make a better story! (:**_


End file.
